The Search for Something More
by tutor-grl
Summary: Haley James had grown up wanting to experience something more than what Tree Hill could offer her. She wanted to travel and see the world but her financial situation didn’t allow her to. Craving for adventure, Haley leaves town the first chance that she g


**Summary: **Haley James had grown up wanting to experience something more than what Tree Hill could offer her. She wanted to travel and see the world but her financial situation didn't allow her to. Craving for adventure, Haley leaves town the first chance that she gets and doesn't return until years later. Upon her return, she meets a guy who makes her reconsider everything that she's ever believed in. Haley will soon realize that _the search for something more_ begins at home. NH

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_December 2008_**

Haley James was sitting in a cab, staring out the window as rain was hitting the glass. Signs after signs were passing by but none seemed to stand out except one that said "Welcome to Tree Hill." It had been almost one year since she had been back in Tree Hill and she was nervous… she was beyond nervous.

One year ago, things had been different; one year ago, her life had been perfect, but she ruined that and she knew it. She was now back to try and fix everything… anything that she could.

As she sat in the cab, going from the airport to her destination, she couldn't help but think about _him_. She wondered if he had changed, if he still worked at the dealership, if he still even lived in Tree Hill. _Most importantly_, she wondered if he would be able to forgive her and give them another chance.

She never meant to break his heart, but she ended up doing it anyways. Now, she was hoping that he would listen to her and allow her to explain. This was her goal in coming back to Tree Hill; she would not give up until she could talk to him and tell him everything. She would fight for him, for their relationship, if it was necessary.

Deep in her thoughts, Haley didn't realize that the cab had stopped until the driver spoke and pulled her out of her daze.

"Miss? We're here."

Haley looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you." She handed the driver the money and then took her luggage and got out of the cab.

Standing in front of the house, Haley hoped that someone would be home. She hadn't called and told anyone of her decision to come back but she knew that this was the first place she would go to.

Ringing the doorbell, Haley could hear it echoing throughout the house. She stood there for several moments before she heard the shuffling of feet to get to the door. Then the door opened.

"Haley?" Came the surprised voice.

Haley greeted her sister. "Hey Brooke."

"Hey. Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked while giving Haley a hug.

"I just decided that it was time to come home. I've missed it here." Haley said while entering the house and surveying the room. "Everything seems just about the same as before."

"A lot of things have changed since you've left Haley." Brooke replied with a sad look and Haley knew she was not talking about the house.

Haley placed her luggage on the floor and sat down on the couch looking at Brooke. "I.. I'm not ready to talk about _him_ just yet, maybe a little later."

"Okay" Brooke said, not wanting to push her little sister. "How have you been? The last time I heard from you, you were in Italy."

"I've been pretty good. Italy was amazing; I went to Venice, Rome, and Milan. All the sights, the food, the people, everything was just incredible. You definitely have to go there some day. Anyways, after that I traveled to Greece and Spain for a little while before I booked a flight here."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've picked you up at the airport."

"I wasn't too sure if I was gonna follow through with my plans and I didn't wanna tell you in case I chickened out and didn't come." Haley answered and then added. "I was hoping I could stay with you for a while? If that's ok."

"Of course it's ok. You can stay here as long as you'd like.

Just out of curiosity, how long are you planning on staying here this time? Are you home for good?" Brooke asked.

After a short pause, Haley replied. "Yea… I think I'm home for good this time.

Hey, if you don't mind, I'm a little tired so I'm gonna go take a nap? We can talk later."

"Yea that's fine. You can take up the guest bedroom. You know where it is." Brooke said.

Getting up, Haley took her luggage and moved towards the stairs. "By the way, where's Lucas?" she asked.

"He's out running some errands right now. He'll be home in 30 minutes." Brooke answered.

"Oh. Ok." Haley said as she turned and went up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey babe." Lucas said as he entered the kitchen where Brooke was sitting drinking her hot chocolate.

"You'll never believe it. Haley's here." Brooke said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What? Really? How come she's back and how long is she staying for?"

"She said she missed home and she's staying for good this time." Brooke answered with a smile.

"Brooke… I know what you're thinking but you can't interfere; they have to sort out everything themselves."

"Yea… Well at least she's back; that's the first step." Brooke said with a sigh.

* * *

Waking up, Haley looked out the window and saw that it was bright outside. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was 6:30 am. She was more tired than she thought. Walking downstairs, she could smell the coffee coming from the kitchen and reasoned that Lucas was probably awake; Brooke was definitely not a morning person.

Entering the kitchen, Haley saw Lucas sitting down at the table reading the sports section of the newspaper.

Lucas looked up and greeted her. " Hey Haley. Welcome home."

"Thanks." Haley replied.

"So did you bring me a present from Europe?" Lucas joked.

"Of course I did. But you won't get it until Christmas." Haley replied with a smile.

Then there was an awkward silence. Neither wanted to mention the elephant in the room until Haley softly asked,

"How is he, Lucas?"

Lucas seemed to struggle with finding the right words to say to her.

"He's ok. He comes around more often now than he did before, but he's changed Haley. He's not the same guy you met last year.

What happened, Haley? He didn't tell us anything except that you weren't coming back and that you guys were over."

"It's… complicated Lucas. I'm not too sure of what happened myself. I tried to call him afterwards but he never picked up or returned any of my calls." Haley said with a sigh.

"Is he seeing anyone now?" Haley asked, dreading the answer.

"Not really, no. He's been casually dating here and there, but he hasn't had a serious relationship since you." Lucas replied.

Haley didn't know whether to be happy about the news or not. She was happy that he didn't have a girlfriend right now because that made things a lot easier for her, but the thought of him with someone else bothered her. She didn't expect him to not date so this wasn't too bad.

"So what are you and Brooke doing today?" Haley asked, changing the subject.

Lucas chuckled. "We're gonna go fight the holiday crowd at the mall and try to get some gifts. We've both been busy and this was the only time we could go."

Haley smiled. "That seems fun."

"Yea definitely." Lucas replied sarcastically. "You wanna come with us?"

"No, I think I'm gonna go walk around town and visit some places. Thanks though." Haley answered.

* * *

Walking around town, Haley found herself at the Market Street Docks. This was always the place she went to to think about things. Sitting down on one of the benches, Haley allowed herself to think about the past year and a half and contemplate about everything that had happened, leading her to where she was now.

It all started last May…

* * *

**A.N- Hey. So I came up with this idea and I've had it for a while. I really wanted to write this story because it's been in my head for so long and I really like it so I hope you guys like it too. Plz review so I know what you think. The second chapter shouldn't take long to be up because the beginning is kinda slow and it annoys me too when stories start off slow. As for my other story. I haven't touched it in so long. I barely even remember what it's about. If I find some inspiration to write it, maybe I'll continue with it. Anyways, review!**


End file.
